callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbine (Zombies)
The Turbine is a buildable item that can be made in the new TranZit mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview The turbine is guaranteed to be able to build in the starting room of Green Run, with all three pieces spawning in the starting room. It can only be crafted at the workbench in the starting room. The turbine has a variety of uses, mainly being used to open doors that have the phrase "You'll need a source of power!" when approached by players. It can also be used as a distraction for zombies, who will attack the turbine and ignore the player in its presence. The turbine will be destroyed if the zombies are not killed or overused. Part Locations The Mannequin This piece spawns up against the triangular map in the starting room. Turbine Body BOII.jpg|The Mannequin's location. Mannequin_Inventory_Icon_BOII.png|Inventory icon. The Fan The Fan spawns on a seat opposite the crafting bench. Turbine Fan BOII.jpg|The Fan's location. Fan_Inventory_Icon_BOII.png|Inventory icon. The Tail The most obscure of the three pieces, the Tail spawns to the right of the bookcase in the starting room, on the floor. It is behind the the Mannequin's spawn point, next to the M14 Turbine Tail BOII.jpg|The Tail's location. Tail_Inventory_Icon_BOII.png|Inventory icon. Tactics and Use The Turbine has a wide variety of uses that can give players instant advantages when playing on TranZit. The uses are of the following: *Open doors that would normally require the power switch to be turned on (i.e. doors that say "You'll need a source of power!" when approached by a player) *Provide power for Perk Machines that would also normally require the power to be turned on *Act in the fashion similar to Monkey Bombs, where players can place down turbines and zombies will move towards it in order to destroy it, giving players time to revive downed teammates, reload weapons, shoot zombies, etc. This comes with the downside that unless the player retrieves the turbine before zombies can destroy it, they will have to regain one from the Bus Stop *Open the Pack-a-Punch room *Restore function to the Bus if deactivated by an EMP Grenade or the Avogadro. If you're on solo, you will need to leave the turbine at the power station to open the Pack a Punch room, but it is advised to use the room quickly and retrieve the turbine because after a while, it will break by itself. Like all other crafted items, a Max Ammo powerup will not give turbines back to a player if lost. The turbine can be picked up by all players, and is highly recommended to be done so— it can save players vital points when gaining access to new locations and can power a wide variety of things that would normally require players to go through the process of accessing the power station, retieving parts for the power switch, building the switch and finally turning on the power. It must be noted that doors and perk machines activated with the Turbine will not remain open or active once the Turbine is removed, unless closing the door would trap a player or separate them from a source of zombies. It should also be noted that if the player uses the Turbine to activate a Perk Machine and buys a Perk, it will not work until the power is turned on. Quick Revive is the only exception, but only on Solo, since the machine is always on to faciliate easier zombie games with nobody to revive the player. Trivia *When building the Turbine, as the player picks up the last piece, Dr. Maxis will say, "That's it! Now, complete the device! Do it!" *Sometimes in the early rounds of public games, when a player places a turbine it will activate and fly away while clipping through anything it makes contact with. Thus it will fly out of the map and under and will stop and switch directions occasionally and flys at a very quick pace. It is unknown if it is possible to catch it or not. It is also unknown how this exactly happens.